


Practice

by NemuiNigen



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Fire Emblem - Freeform, M/M, Oral, Yaoi, inigo - Freeform, yarne - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuiNigen/pseuds/NemuiNigen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I practice writing smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oral

Inigo and Yarne just stared at each other sitting on opposite ends of their tent for a moment until finally the silver haired man smiled and nodded. Without another word he stood up and approached the Taguel, undoing the belt around his pants. "A-are you sure about this, Inigo?" Yarne asked, shifting nervously as he inched towards the edge of his seat in anticipation. The rabbit's breathing became faster with Inigo standing so close to him.

Inigo chuckled slightly with a grin on his face and nodded. "Don't worry! Nobody is going to find out!" he reassured as he let his pants drop the floor, his length springing out and up, already half hard. The mercenary held one hand on his hip and maneuvered Yarne to come closer with the other.

The taguel's cheeks were stained with pink as he quietly obeyed Inigo, inching out of his chair until he was down on his knees, his face level with Inigo's manhood. Yarne took another breath, capturing the other man's scent strongly. He hadn't even started yet and Inigo was putting up a small sweat with the smell of passion and aggression over taking him. The rabbit felt Inigo's hand gently take hold atop his head, right between where his ears were and lightly nudge him forward. Yarne brought a shaky hand up, took a hold of Inigo and began to stroke the man slowly. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth just enough to get the smallest taste when the skin of Inigo's head touched his lips. He was already seeping with pre-cum, salty and bitter. He pulled back for a just a second only to move right back in, this time taking in the mercenary's entire head.

Inigo cooed, shivers running through his entire body with the heat of Yarne's mouth over taking him. He shut his eyes with blood rushing to the surface of his face as he instinctively thrust his hips forward, forcing his shaft into Yarne's mouth. The heat and moisture of the whole experience began to circulate through his whole body and made him grow with lust and excitement. He moaned, panting every breath as he tightened his grip on Yarne's head, a thick collection of the taguel's hair in his fist. The tent quickly became filled with the sound of heavy breathing, moaning, and the temperature rising as both of them began to work into a sweat.

Yarne gagged the second he felt Inigo's length intrude like it did, trying his hardest to not bite down. He began taking as deep breaths as he could through his nose, not wanting to deny Inigo the sensational feeling he was having. When the rabbit finally regained his nerves he began to move his head up and down the other man's shaft faster, pumping him in tune and taking in just a little bit more with each dive. He curled and swished his tongue along all sides of Inigo, using it as a cushion to not scratch him with his teeth. The taste of the mercenary was strong, becoming a combination of Yarne's own saliva, sweat, Inigo's pre-cum, and skin. The shaft twitched, growing larger making Yarne having to open his mouth wider until finally Inigo stood as high as possible. Yarne groaned at the feeling with each lick he made, the softness of his skin still giving off the idea that the man was still flexible when he was in fact as hard as rock. Finally having his breathing and motion in tune, he began to suck. Yarne's whole body shook wildly, his knees rattling, almost unable to keep his balance.

Inigo groaned and moaned louder as he became lost in Yarne, his eye shut tight. He arched his head back wildly, still trying to shove himself deeper into Yarne's mouth until he could feel the taguel's nose poke into his pelvis. Yarne coughed, trying to pull away but Inigo held his head firmly, not allowing Yarne to stop just yet. Finally Yarne couldn't hold back and slightly grazed the other with his teeth. The tickle and sting of it all made Inigo wince yet sent fireworks tickling up his spine. The mercenary's cock throbbed in pleasure. "Y-Yarne!" he shouted, and finally lightning raced down through his body and he ejaculated.

The taguel pulled back, still holding onto Inigo with his hand and a thin trail of spit and pre-cum still connecting his lips to the other man's head. He gagged, taking in a deep breath of air and exhaled as Inigo shot into his open mouth and onto his cheeks and lips, just missing his eyes or nose. Yarne fell into a coughing fit, spitting out everything, finding the taste sour, bitter, and over all revolting. The thick remains on the sides of his face slowly began to thin out, trailing down along his jaw to the tip of his chin and drip onto his legs. He looked back up at Inigo once he had calmed down. The other man was still standing tall even after release. A malicious smirk was plastered on his face. "I'm not done just yet," he whispered.


	2. Anal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation for the first chapter. Commissioned.

The rich dark blue blanket of night illuminated by the blurred glow of the stars and moon was filled with an orchestra of laughter and crickets. With another victory won, the camp was in a joyous uproar. Everyone had returned alive, even. Ale and wine was being divided as though it was bread. Chrom had already retired for the evening with Frederick playing his usual babysitter. Robin was sitting calmly among those still awake and drunk. The usual band of knights of mercenaries wouldn’t be waking up with a clear memory. A mess of the sages and magic students drank with dignity over small conversation and their studies. Then there was a certain taguel off on the side line, sipping from a mug though finding the ale rather tasteless. He snorted in mild disgust and coughed at the sharp, stale scent.

“Enjoying yourself?” a friendly voice chimed in his ear, approaching with a smile on his face. Inigo chuckled tenderly at Yarne as he sat down next to him. “You know, it’s no fun to celebrate if you’re doing it alone,” he said with a smile as he patted the other on his back. “Why are you all by yourself?”

Yarne chuckled nervously back and sat the mug down next to them. “I just don’t do well in crowds is all, a-and I did more running than fighting s-so I don’t think I should be celebrating.”

Inigo didn’t hesitate to move a little closer, up holding his smile. “You did your best and fought your hardest. You deserve to be happy as much as everyone else here,” he said cheerfully. “In fact…what do you say we get out of here and I give a little reward for pulling me out of the line of that dark mage in the beginning?” Inigo moved a hand down and put it on the taguel’s thigh, stroking him gently.

Instantly, Yarne’s face broke up in blush and his body shivered. “I…I don’t know. I’m still a little shaken after what we did the other day…”

Inigo swiftly removed his hand, but allowed it to hover over the other. “Are you sure? I promise I’ll be gentle. You can call the shots and if you want it to end then I’ll stop.”

The taguel stared over at Inigo, thinking the offer over and then turned is gaze away with a deep breath. “A-alright, just…where do we go?”

A wider smile glowed across Inigo’s face as he softly took hold of Yarne’s hand. “Don’t worry. Just follow me!”

Inigo hadn’t let go of Yarne’s hand the whole time he lead him away from camp. The dancer’s child held a beaming smile across his face as he tugged the taguel along. They went through the area surrounding the camp until he had felt they were far away enough where they wouldn’t be disturbed, just a good leap through the woods and out into the next clearing. “We’ll be okay here,” Inigo declared as he turned back around and smiled at his companion.

Yarne remained quiet, grinning back half-heartedly. He was still nervous about the idea of doing this and it showed. His fur was standing up on his shoulders, his legs were shaking, his teeth were biting into his lip, and he couldn’t hold eye contact with Inigo for more than a single moment. He was so wrapped up in his worry that it was a wake up to suddenly feel Inigo’s warm lips softly caressing the back side of his hand. He blinked, not sure to react to the sight of the other down on one knee in front of him.

“Everything is going to be fine,” Inigo purred, reassuring him. The man stood and smoothly pulled the other forward into a warm embrace, holding Yarne with one arm around his shoulders and the other going up his back. “We’re going at your pace tonight,” he whispered as he gave a playful kiss at the tip of Yarne’s nose.

Finally, Yarne let out a deep breath, not realizing until now he had been holding it in. “I know. It’s just nerves. I’ll get past it soon enough,” he whispered right before forcing his shoulders to relax. Another pause, and then Yarne inched his face forward, meeting Inigo’s in a kiss. He moaned, soft and sweetly, and then without hesitation felt his body begin to move on its own. His arms shyly came up to Inigo’s pants line and gripped around the other man’s hips.

Inigo was being true to his word. This time, he really was following Yarne’s pace. He waited to feel the taguel tugging at his belt before moving his own hands back around to Yarne’s chest to undo the straps holding his breast plate to his shoulder protector. Yarne’s hands hardly knew how to be gentle and patient. Within seconds the other’s hands were crawling up his chest. He stepped back and pulled his shirt off.

Yarne dropped Inigo’s tunic to the grass and then undid the rest of his upper armor, setting his shoulder protector, breast plate, and arm guards down besides Inigo’s garnets. They were half way there, staring at each other and breathing heavily.

Inigo stepped back up to Yarne before getting on his knees. “May I?” he asked while his hands hovered over Yarne’s leg protectors. He looked up and received a timid nod. The man took his permission and quickly unbuckled Yarne’s boots and then tossed his own gloves and footwear aside. With a heavy sigh of relief, Inigo allowed himself to lay back. Yarne didn’t hesitate to drop to his knees and crawled on-top of him.

Instantly their faces locked together again in a heated wave of passion. Yarne purred quietly before parting his lips and playfully licking Inigo’s. The other understood and followed. His tongue had a taste of its own that was somewhat bitter but far from unenjoyable. The warmth and aggression coming from inside each other’s mouths, tongues intertwining, called for more energy. Before he knew it, Yarne was rocking his hips back and forth against Inigo. His loin cloth was stretched, poking Inigo with his still concealed member throbbing with lust.

Inigo’s hands hardly knew where to rest. The surfed over Yarne’s skin and caressed every soft inch of fur they felt. The coolness of the evening air caused their skin to feel much smoother than normal. Finally, their actions had grown too fierce to remain as such, and Inigo forced their lips to part and smiled up at the other. He slyly rose up from under the taguel and cupped Yarne through his cloth, gently. “Ready?” he asked, though hardly waiting for an answer when he felt Yarne thrust in his hand. “I figured as much. This time it’s your turn to feel good….”

Once again, before Yarne could give a proper response, Inigo had forced the other to roll over so the taguel was under him. “Just relax and enjoy yourself,” he chuckled as he pulled Yarne’s loin cloth off and exposed the other. Inigo was surprised at what glory Yarne had hidden. The taguel’s manhood was bigger than his own. His dick had a sharp, pointed head and his stalk was thick with muscle and a large vein running up the spine. The level of fur was neat and nothing out of control and his balls were tight, begging for release.

Inigo looked up at Yarne and smiled softly. The taguel smiled back. “I’m ready,” he said. The mercenary crawled up to Yarne’s face and gave him one final kiss before pecking his way back to his lover’s shaft. He took it into his mouth without hesitation, supporting Yarne in one hand and bobbing his head up and down, earning moan after moan from the other. The taguel’s sweat added an awkward salty flavor to his flesh that mixed in with the thick, bitter seed seeping from his head.

Yarne began to act on instinct, gripping the other in his hair and slowly shifting his hips up and down, wanting Inigo to take as much as possible. “That’s it,” he cried out. The feeling of Inigo’s scratchy yet sinfully pleasing tongue massaging around his shaft was enough make his whole back arch upward. He collected Inigo’s hair in his fist and shut his eyes. “A-arh! Inigo, I can’t hold out much longer!” he whimpered as he bent his knees and curled his toes, digging into the ground.

The mercenary instantly removed himself from Yarne with a cocky smile, licked his lips, and starred at the other, breathing heavily while the rabbit was hiding his face behind his hand. “Well…I can’t let you do that just yet,” he teased. Inigo crawled forward and held Yarne’s hand, though the taguel’s face still hidden. “Come on, show me your face. You’ve nothing to be embarrassed about,” he whispered tenderly. His partner hesitated, with an extended pause to catch his breath before slowly letting Inigo pull his hand away and kiss his cheek. “There, see? Come on, now. We need finish up,” he declared as he stood and allowed his pants to drop around his ankles. Inigo’s rod seemed even more threatening in the darkness than by the dim light of his tent now. “Hold tight,” he said as he stepped aside.

Yarne watched as Inigo began to rummage through his trousers and set them with the rest of their clothes and return with a small vile of what appeared to be healing salve. “Just relax,” the other instructed as he began stroking himself, coating his dick in the salve. “It’s to help with the pain,” he said as he dropped to his knees again and brought himself close between Yarne’s legs. The taguel whimpered and clutched at the grass beneath him. “Just…go slowly,” he requested.

Inigo reached a hand over and held Yarne’s gently. He beamed down at him with a smile, warm and comforting. “I promise,” he said as he re-positioned himself and readied to enter the other. With a deep breath, Inigo pressed forward slowly, finding Yarne’s entrance quickly. With his only free hand he held the taguel hip and then gave one slow yet strong shove. Inigo felt his head sink into the other as Yarne yelped. “Be patient, Yarne. It won’t hurt for long.”

The taguel’s body exploded in pain, despite the amount of healing salve Inigo used. The other man’s head felt like a probe, stretching out his insides scraping against him. Yarne grit his teeth together as his whole body tensed up in response and held his breath. He could feel his insides being pushed aside and his anus being stretched. He had to breath, thou, knowing that tightening would only make this worse. “I-Inigo, hang on…” he grunted through his teeth. Yarne inhaled through his nose and out his mouth several times until he felt his body relax. He let go of the grass and straightened his legs slightly. His breathing obtained rhythm and finally he felt his lower end loosen. He nodded up to his partner.

The mercenary nodded back and began moving slowly, giving tiny pokes and pushing in just a little further each time. Yarne’s insides were warm and tight, almost suffocating his cock as he moved inside the other. The heat of the taguel was over taking his senses and he felt his whole being melt into the other as he gained speed. “Y-Yarne, you feel so good,” he moaned out before leaning forward and pressing into the other as deep as possible.

Pain dissolved away and in time it was replaced with enjoyment. Yarne cried out in excitement with each stab Inigo inflicted on him. His cock twitched with anticipation and pleasure. His body begged for more. “Oh, Inigo,” he cooed. The taguel pulled his arms up over Inigo’s shoulders and held him close as the other continued penetration. “Don’t stop,” he whispered.

“I have to,” he answered. “I’m getting close, too.” Inigo pulled himself back up and began to thrust even harder and faster, earning shouts and cries from his lover. “Yarne…I can’t hold on!” Inigo gave one final thrust and expelled himself into Yarne. The taguel’s dick twitched and finally release was achieved for the both of them. Their heated passion climaxed in screams and continued for a brief moment as Inigo slowed himself to a stop and gently removed himself from the other.

Their heavy breathing filled the air around them as they lay close, hand-in-hand, staring up at the stars, naked still. Seamen dripped from Yarne’s abdominal and the grass underneath them both. “That…was incredible,” Inigo said as he turned his face and smiled at his companion. He inched a little closer and planted a playful kiss on the other’s cheek. Yarne was purring happily. “It was,” he whispered as he turned onto his side and put his free arm around Inigo’s body. He sniffed Inigo briefly and dragged his tongue across his neck; a rabbit kiss. His nostrils filled with Inigo’s strong, heavy musk and he found it both unpleasantly strong and comforting all at once. They were silent from that point on. It was a calming, peaceful silence where neither felt anything else was needed to be said.

They were in love and that was all they needed to know.


	3. Parody Rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Libra and a stick get very frisky.

His long hair, still wet from the shower had been combed back into wet swab. Libra was sitting on the floor, his round wet balls still wet from the shower's water. He dried the water with a towel, which then became wet. Libra gasped to when he saw a reflection in his bedroom mirror. Through slightly open door he caught a glimpse of the chiseled wood bark and square jaw of the mysterious stranger who shared his cabin. He stood and spun around, his balls swinging heavily with the momentum. He grabbed the door and flung it open, revealing shirtless TEH STICK, quivering with desire in the hallway.

TEH STICK was ashamed of being caught, but his shame only made him even hotter. HOTTER. FOR. SEX! He stepped into the room and his bulging bark accidently smooshed into Libra's rich chest. As Libra's buttermilk bosom squished up against his granite trunk TEH STICK almost had a dick aneurism. "Libra…" TEH STICK murmured thickly, his throbbing wooden meat wand pressing against Libra's warm thighs, "…there is a secret I need to tell you! You are my forbidden desire!"

Libra had been waiting to hear these words. His heart was lifted on golden wings and soared towards a radiant sun of perfect joy. He saw himself and TEH STICK happy together, bathed in the golden light of love. His snootch got all warm, too. "TEH STICK…" Libra moaned, his lust teets straining with desire, "…I need you." TEH STICK's coarse abs, pulsing softly in the moonlight, stood silently. Libra looked at him expectantly. "Oh sorry," he added. "TEH STICK, I need you…SEXUALLY!"

At hearing those beautiful words, TEH STICK's flexed his rough, huge leafs and Libra found himself being guided to his soft bed by the force of TEH STICK's undulating midsection. He parted his thighs in anticipation, exposing the soft brown pedals of his clung.

TEH STICK entered him like he was a lottery. His engorged branch pushed inside of him and Libra felt fulfilled with sexual fulfillment. Libra clutched at the bed sheets with lust and ecstasy in his hands, his spongy love mountains hurled to and fro with each pounding. His body was like a beautiful flower that was opening and somebody was putting their dick inside it. Then TEH STICK moaned, arched his trunk and suffered from Dick Parkinson. He pumped in all his hot polesent sperms as Libra spasmed with SO MANY ORGASMS.

The two lay for a moment as the stinking scent of love making billowed around the room.

Libra got out of bed, still shimmering with orgasm. He glowed with contentment like a cat that had eaten the cream of the crop. He walked across the room and picked up his towel, still wet with shower water. "TEH STICK…" he said softly, "…there's something I have to tell you." But his bed was empty. TEH STICK was gone; escaped out the bedroom window. In the distance Libra heard the fading sound of galloping abs.


	4. Everything is Better With Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Jayshock7

Donnel was in the kitchen tent, fucking a ham furiously on the table top. He howled like a wild beast as Virion walked in, sporting a wild and tall erection in his skin hugging trousers and wide grin at the sight before him. The farm boy pulled his throbbing meat wand out of the slab of meat, his face as red as ham and zipped his pants, only for Virion to bend Donnel back down on the table. "Stay here, boy! I'm about to teach you a lesson in nobility!" he demanded as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out several strips of left over bacon.

"EAT IT, PIG!" he shouted, cramming bacon into Donnel's mouth! The farm boy gagged but obeyed, chewing and swallowing each piece of bacon crammed into this cocker sucking whole! Then Virion undid his pants, allowing his massive god rod the spring out and up and flipped Donnel onto his back. He climbed on top of him while taking hold of his dick. "Alright, farm boy, lesson one: use your mouth!" he spoke as flowery and French as ever before cramming his dick onto Donnel's front hole.

Virion crammed his god rod in and out of Donnel's mouth faster than a 747 jet on acid, groaning wildly at the feeling of the younger man's teeth and left over pork grinding against his engorged pecker until finally he was forced to changed positions. The noble man forced Donnel onto all fours ontop of the table and Virion under neath him. He held the farmer by his hair, pushing his head down onto his dick, continuing the actions from before. Finally Virion screamed, arched his back and shoved himself so far into Donnel's mouth that the farmer's nose was buried in Virion's pubic hair and then sent his hot seed spewing into Donnel's mouth just in time for Donnel to cough and regurgitate. He coated Virion's cock in stomach acid and half digested bacon along with Virion's own semen. Needless to say: it was very kawaii.

Then Donnel pulled himself off of Virion coughing and blushing. "That was amazing," he said before turning himself around and pulling off his pants, exposing his bum. "Fuck me, Virion-sama!" he begged. "I want your dick so hard!"

"Anything for a worthless peasent!" Virion said as he rammed his cock straight into Donnel's corn hole! It went it like a hot knife through butter because the anus isn't an "exit only" place and it totes doesn't hurt at all! Vomit is great lube, kids! Anyway, Virion fucking started to destroy Donnel's rear, like he tore it up, pounding on the farmer. Their vicious screams turned into howls as the suddenly turned into werewolf's. Donnel began to move his hips back and forth, slamming his backside into Virion's pelvis, unable to control his hunger for the D.

Finally Virion and Donnel climaxed together but didn't stop. The two werewolves continued to yiff into the night forever!


End file.
